Feline Dreams and Stranger Things
by AutumnStarr
Summary: rated M for catowner terms and some colorful language Teyla wakes in bed as a housecat, unable to be a human, she and the team then go to M1Z Z1A to see why Teyla turned into a cat overnight R&R please, it is the only way to get more of this fun story.


_**A/N: this story takes place later half od season four and has a bit of a spoiler of the episode "Sunday" as well as much of season four of Stargate Atlantis, however this story is also highly Altrnate Universe so anything goes.**_

Teyla woke up and looked around, for some reason the bed was huge, as was the doors and everything else in her room, what was going on? Teyla slowly got up, well, she tried to get up, only she was unable to actually stand up, _What is going on? are the Wraith here? Was I stunned while asleep?_ Teyla felt herself with her hand, only she felt, _Fur? why do I... oh no!_ Teyla thought when she looked down at her self, she was no longer a human being any more, she was...

...a cat.

_I can't let them see me like this._ she thought falling off the bed as the shock wore off, she scampered to the door, and after about half an hour, managed to seal the thing shut, so that only a override code from the database of the city could open it. Teyla started pacing on all fours while trying to think, _OK Teyla, last night you went to bed as a Human, now you wake up as a cat, what happened? What was it that made this happen?_ Then she remembered, the last mission the team left on took them to a freezing cold world with a underground city, only she had gone off on her own after falling down a set of rotted out stairs behind a house, and fell into what seemed to be a cat breeding ground. She had been bitten and clawed up by a few of the wild cats inside the place she'd fallen into, but then after only a few minutes of getting both clawed up and bitten, the cats seemed to run off as if scared of Teyla, as if they had defended their home. the cuts and bite marks had all but vanished when Teyla finally got out of the place and caught up with the rest of the team as they were heading back for the 'gate and Atlantis, which was good because Teyla felt a little tired at the time.

_That can't be what made me into... into this!_ Teyla hopped up to the mirror to look at herself, and saw a good sized, black cat with bits of blue and purple on the long silky fur, _why me?_

Outside her door a pair of feet walked by, which made her hop to the floor as fast as she could as two more feet came by, then whoever the feet belonged to knocked on her door, "Teyla you awake yet?" John called from the other side of the door. the door beeped as John tried to open it. "Teyla, you OK?" John asked from outside the door sounding very concerned as if something bad happened.

_I can't let him see me like this!_ Teyla thought going to the bed and getting under it, she peeked out at the door as the light glowed a bright blue and the door slid open, John entered carrying a small gun ready for use as he looked around Teyla's room.

"Teyla, you around?" He asked as he moved closer to the bed, then away as if heading for the bathroom area, "OK this is bad, McKay might help." John turned and took off out of the room as Teyla laid on her belly under the bed, watching as the door slid closed again, apparently John knew the right override code for that door.

_OK why was John in my room looking for me?_ Teyla wondered, then remembered, _Kermm Cori!! we were supposed to spar at the gym before the morning meal!_ she thought, as she heard clearly three voices outside her door, each of the three she knew right away, they were Rodney, John and Radek. Radek spoke first.

"OK, Teyla's room, shows one lifesign inside it, and three outside, meaning us outside and someone inside." Radek said.

"Right, only I went inside and Teyla was gone." John said.

"Then you must have not looked in the right place then, I mean, if the city sensors are picking up a lifesign that is most likely Teyla's..." Rodney said already thinking of reasons why John missed the lifesign inside Teyla's room.

"Rodney, let's just find out OK?" John said as Radek only nodded, John opened the door and the three entered, Teyla peeked out

from under the bed as Radek spoke up.

"OK I'm reading a lifesign, it looks to be Teyla's but I'm not fully sure." he said as John took a look as Rodney stayed near the door.

"Not sure about what, who's lifesign is it?" John asked.

"Well, the best I can make out, that you and I are near the window looking outside, Rodney though is closest to the lifesign, though the lifesign itself could be merely a last warm spot somewhere on the bed or something too." Radek said.

"Wait a minute." Rodney said starting to walk forwards, "did you just say I'm closest to the lifesign?" Radek nodded, Rodney took a deep sniff, "and does anyone but me smell a cat in this room?" Rodney started looking around the room as he could smell Teyla as a housecat pretty darned well. Being a cat owner for most of his life did give him a few skills he could use really well.

"Why would there be a cat in here? Teyla doesn't have a pet..." John looked to Radek, who just shrugged and went back to the computer in his hands, "... at least I think she doesn't have a pet."

Teyla though under the bed noticed Rodney head her way, _Oh no, I can't let the team see me like this... No!!_ Teyla tried to back up as Rodeny poked he head under the bed and saw first a blue/purple paw in front of his face, "Aha! Yup there is a kitty in here" he said as he pulled his head out and grabbed at Teyla, who tried to get away, but was then grabbed by Rodney around her middrift and taken from under the bed, she tried in a last ditch dash for under the bed but Rodney after years of owning at least three cats at one time, was too strong for Teyla to get out of his grip.

Radek rasied an eyebrow at the cat that Rodeny held, "That... cat, seems to be the lifesign." he said pointing to Teyla as she stopped trying to get out of Rodney's hands.

Rodney had a smile on his face, "Well, it seems as if we found something in here, though we can't find Teyla, so what do we do?"

"Well first we talk to Carter and then you bring the cat to Dr. Keller later." John said leading the way out of Teyla's room. Rodney carried Teyla in his arms as the four headed first for Weir's office.

When they arrived Col Carter took one look at Teyla and asked, "Have you been to the main land again Rodney?"

"Uh no, why?" Rodney asked as he absently rubbed Teyla behind the ears as he held her.

"Where did you get the cat?" Col Carter asked looking from Rodney to John and Radek, the latter of whom spoke up.

"We were just looking for Teyla, and in her rooms we found the cat, no trace of Teyla though we found the cat there." Radek said going back to his computer screen.

:"OK then, would someone explain what is going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Teyla at the gym for our normal before breakfast sparring session, only she wasnt at the gym, so I went to see if she was even awake and her door was sealed shut. Then I went and got Rodney and Radek to see if they could locate Teyla on the city sensors, only thing they located was the cat." John said pointing to Teyla.

"OK then, what do we do now, look for Teyla in the area around her room?" Sam asked.

"That is the mostly likely thing to do I mean, she could be locked inside of something for all we know." Rodney said.

"Right, my thoughts exactly, Col. I want you to get three teams together one for each floor of the area around Teyla's room." Rodney started to leave, "and Rodney, before taking the cat to your rooms take it by Dr. Keller first and make sure it is... clean." Sam said

Rodney looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "right." He said after a minute of thinking over what to say. He headed for Dr. Keller. opon entering the Infirmary Dr. Keller greeted him with a smile.

"What brings you here Dr. McKay?" she asked him.

"Well first off, I know you don't do animal doctoring but Sam... uh, Col Carter wants you to check this cat out and make sure it is a healthy one before I take it to my room." Rodney said.

"You know I am not a MD that can work on a animal, but if Col Carter gives an order..." Dr. Keller took Teyla from Rodney's arms and over to a table and sent the black/blue/purple cat on it, the cat watched Dr. Keller as she first combed through the fur, then checked the paws then the teeth.

Teyla waited paintently as Dr. Keller seemed to take her time going over her. She never gave the doctor any troubles while she underwent the examination, Rodney though fretted like all hell as he waited for Keller to finish. _Something happened to me, but what? I wonder..._ Teyla waited as Keller finished with the blood sample she had drawn before hopping off the table and going over to Rodney who picked her up.

"So Doc, this kitty is clear yes?" Rodney seemed to want to get to his room with Teyla right then and there.

"Yeah, only one thing though, you saw me take a blood sample right, from that cat?" Keller said, Rodney nodded, Keller motioned him to look at the screen, "Well, this is the result of the blood sample."

"What am I looking at here... nevermind" Rodney said seeing the name at the top of the screen, "you are sure that is the blood sample you just took from this cat?" He asked, Keller nodded. "OK then," Rodney got onto his radio while abesntly rubbing Teyla, "Col this is Rodney I got some news for you."

"Go ahead." John said.

"I found Teyla." Rodney said.

"You did, how is she, better yet, where are you guys now?" John asked.

"Well, I'm here in the Infirmary, and Teyla is in my arms, don't ask me how though, I have no idea about all this." Rodney said as he continued to rub Teyla behind the ears.

Teyla purred, even though she couldn't keep herself from doing so. _That feels good_ she thought _wait a second, did I just purr? I'm more cat then I'd like to be._ she thought somewhat downcast as she started purring again.

"I'll be right there." John said. Things were getting crazy, but then, weren't things always crazy? _Well, they are crazy, but then this is the most crazy thing that ever happened._ John thought as he called off the search saying that Teyla was with McKay.

Rodney, still holding Teyla paced inside the Infirmary, talking aloud, "OK gotta think, I'm holding Teyla in my hands, only Teyla is actually a cat, now what I need to think of is, how did she become a cat?" Rodney set Teyla on a nearby table where Teyla merely sat on her hind legs with her tail wrapped around her feet.

_I wonder if I can use something to write with and talk with everyone? _Teyla thought looking around the room, she sighted a computer that had a word processing program running, seeing the computer Teyla jumped to the floor and went over to the computer and hopped up to it and started typing as best she could with paws instead of hands. She typed only one word, "HELP!"

Rodney stood and stared at the screen, his mouth hanging open. "The cat... Teyla... uh... I need sleep!" Rodney said sounding more and more confused.

John arrived as Rodney started his raving, "what's going on?" he asked.

"The cat... uh... Teyla is a... I'm going nuts." Rodney said.

"What about the cat?" John asked looking from the now stark raving Rodney to the still somewhat calm Dr. Keller, "what about the cat, Rodney said something about holding Teyla in his arms? And for the record I don't see Teyla anywhere in this room."

Dr. Keller pointed to the cat and the single word on the screen, "That cat, is Teyla, no buts about it, the cat is Teyla. As Dr. McKay can tell you."

"Well..." John looked over to Rodney who was now a stark raving lonatic, "the way Rodney is right now, I don't think he'd be able to tell me anything for at least a day."

"OK then, take a look at this and tell me what you think." Dr. Keller took John over to the computer that had the blood sample results on it, "Col Carter wanted me to check the cat... Teyla over to make sure she had no blood carried illness or viruses, I took a blood sample and this came up." she pointed to the screen showing Teyla exact blood type and D.N.A. chain. "I had thought I had the blood samples mixed up, but I didn't, I cross checked to make sure, and the cat is Teyla."

"OK... is this the point where I go stark raving mad like Rodney is?" John asked looking to Rodney as he was again pacing the Infirmary, "I don't think Carter is going to want two people stark raving mad right now, Rodney when he is not stark raving loony is still too much to handle." John said. Then it hit him, "aw hell, if that's Teyla, what made her into a... into well, a cat??" he asked Dr. Keller.

"I don't know yet, only there is some differenaces to the blood sample," Keller hit a few keys and the screen zoomed in on the D.N.A. chain, she then pointed to a few grey dots that seemed to grow from set areas to take over the rest of the D.N.A. chain. "It seems that the transformation is still happening, only she got this far, and can still understand human speech as well as using a computer to talk." Keller took on a worried look, "At the rate the D.N.A. is changing, Teyla will become a full cat and be unable to even think like a Human again in... less then fourteen hours."

"OK then, now what?" John asked he looked to Rodney who had stopped pacing and was staring at the screen again, in the place of the word "HELP!" there was... "What happened to me??" John took a step closer to the screen(and Teyla) thinking aloud, "OK this is weird, how much time do we have left again?"

"Under fourteen hours, give or take a few minutes." Dr. Keller said. "After that I have no idea what will happen. For all I know she might go feral on everyone."

_That's a scarey thought!_ Teyla thought sitting by the computer, she typed in, "Huh?" as if she was confused. then a thought came to her, _OK great, I'm a cat now and I have a need for a private area, like maybe my room!_ Thinking fast Teyla typed on the screen, "Is there a place I may... well... you know... be alone for a few minutes" Teyla then looked to the three watching both her and the screen, all looking clueless, then Rodney's face brighted into a smile.

He snapped his fingers, "I got it, what does every cat owner have when owning a indoor cat?"

"Food dish?" John said clearly confused, Keller didn't say anything.

Rodney shook his head, "No, what every cat owner has by default is a place wherein the cat can have place to go to the bathroom"

"Ah! You mean a litter box?" Dr. Keller said.

Rodney snapped his fingers, "right!" He said "And I know just the place for one as well." Rodney grabbed Teyla, who gave a loud chirp, and took off for his room(and the littlerbox inside it)

"Rodney wait!" John shouted as he tore after Rodney who was almost running as fast as he could to get to his room so Teyla could do what she needed. "You think this is a bit too far? I mean, if the cat is Teyla..."

"The cat is Teyla, no buts about it!" Rodney said going through corridors at a fast walk to his rooms, stopping at the door to his place he passed Teyla to John, "hold her a sec would you?" Rodney passed his hand over the door contro and the two entered, once inside the place the smell made Teyla want to gag, but instead all she did was struggle against John's grip to get to the floor and from there to whereever Rodney had the litterbox at.

"...OK Teyla then, I'm finding it hard to belive that Teyla is actually a housecat, what do you think?" John said after he had let Teyla go, something was very wrong about this whole thing.

"Yeah, hard to belive yet there it is standing right in front of you, Teyla is a cat, no denying it." Rodney said seeing that Teyla went into the bathroom where the litterbox was kept, thankfully Rodney always had fresh catlitter in it, ever since he was able to bring his own cat Tombs to Atlantis via the Daedalus, thankfully Tombs was well known and liked by those living on Atlantis and he knew his way around really well. and that added a second point to Teyla as Tombs was NOT in the room either.

_Ok Teyla, time to think, what did those cats do to you?_ Teyla thought to herself, she lost the ablitity to speak as a human sometime during the night, which made her nervus to even try to speak or she'd end up sounding just like a cat. _Better yet what did you do to the cats? well, for one thing you fell in on them, one way to make them mad, then they clawed and bit you, maybe that was why, getting bitten by a cat that seemed different but then again, that one cat was strong and it bit rather deep._ Teyla then left the litterbox after a few more minutes of the standard thing that all cats went through, she then headed back to John and Rodney. Seeing them Teyla thought, _well, at least the Humans are OK... waitaminute! did I just call, John and Rodney humans and not their names??_ Without another thought Teyla took off on foot as fast as she could for the computer before she lost her mind to that of a feline.

Rodney at first had no idea what was going on, then when John took off he had to follow fast, "Where's Teyla??"

"Heading up the shouth halls!" John yelled back as the two followed Teyla to the Infirmary, Teyla had gone over to the computer and started typing rather frantically, "I'm losing it!"

Rodney skidded to a halt outside the door and nearly ran headlong into Ronon, "What's going on?"

"Ask Teyla" Rodney said.

"Where is she?" Ronon asked.

"Can we not go through that again please?" Rodney asked, then Ronon just looked at him confused, then saw the cat at the computer and his mouth dropped open.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ronon asked.

"Yup" Rodney said.

Seeing that nobody was paying her any mi9nd right then Teyla typed out, "What was the last mission we were on? I think this started there, but I can't remember it clealry anymore." She waited for someone to see the screen, only nobody did, this was getting bad, _maybe if I went to the stargate and typed in the address myself?...but then what is the address??_ Teyla wondered after a few minutes, then John noticed the screen.

"OK Teyla is asking about the last mission, well, let me think, it was a ice covered planet, with an underground city then you went missing for a few minutes, then arrived a few minutes after you went missing," then the damned lightbulb went on over John's head, he asked Teyla, "you think the place has something to do with this?"

Teyla started typing out, "I'm not sure, however I am slowly losing my own mind and memories because of this change, I think the answer is on the planet we were just at only yesturday." the cat stopped typing and looked to the humans standing watching the screen.

"OK something on the planet made Teyla this way, but what did?" Rodney started thinking of something, "maybe there is a ZedPM on the planet somewheres, either that or a type of virus that Teyla fell into, I mean, she did look a little wet when she found us didn't she?" everyone nodded, John remembered asking Teyla if she had taken a swim without the rest of the team and only got a smile that nothing was wrong and it was only water, well, it was more then water that was for sure.

"Yeah she did look a bit wet, not to mention tired." Ronon said, sitting over on a bed to wait for whatever plan John would come up with.

"OK then here's the deal, Rodney, you carry Teyla, Ronon, you're with me, we gotta tell Carter that we are heading back to the planet we went to yesturday." John said, "Rodney you take Teyla up to the Jumper Bay, we'll meet you there."

"Right got it." Rodney said heading for the Jumper Bay, he snagged Teyla of his way past her perch.

_At least we are heading in the right dierction_ Teyla thought as Rodney carried her to a puddlejumper and set her in a seat. _I just hope we are in time and I can change back._ Teyla watched as John and Ronon entered and John took his seat, Rodney pressed the controls for the stargate and the jumper went through.

-------------------------------

John landed the Jumper on the ice surface near the area the team hreaded through only the day before, "OK gang lets go, Rodney, you carry Teyla." John said leading the way out of the Jumper.

Rodney did as he was told, already thinking of what an idiot he acted like when he first saw Teyla and wanted her as a pet in his room, _Well Rodney, you can't get any dumber then that now can you?_ he thought to himself as the team headed down into the underground city.

As they passed a house Teyla started squrming in Rodney's arms, and since Rodney could only understand so much of a cats body language, much less Teyla's own body language, he set Teyla on the ground and Teyla scampered off... fast.

"Teyla wait!" John yelled as he lost sight of Teyla between some houses, "Damnit! Ronon you go after Teyla, Rodney, you and I are gonna talk to the leader of this place and find out about what happened to Teyla yesturday."

"Right, lets go" Rodney said as Ronon went into the alley after Teyla and John and Rodney headed for the city hall like buliding in the center of the town.

Within minutes John and Rodney not only found the Head Honcho of the city they very near cornoered the poor guy inside his office. John spoke first, "long time no see Govnenor."

The Govenor looked at John and Rodney with a look that showed him to be seething behind his smile, "what can I do for you?"

"Well first thing you can do for us is tell us what you did to our friend." John said sitting down in a seat.

"Why, what happened to your firend?" the Govenor asked.

"Well, for one thing, she is a cat now, why is that?" Rodney said, he thought it best to remain standing, after all, one never knew what might happen.

"Well for one thing you came to the wrong place, I know nothing of what made your friend into a... cat is it?" the Govenor said stroking his chin in thought, "you might want to try Old Mannerosea's place on the south side of town, by the entry to the surface." he offered, "That's really the only help I can give you, Mannerosea knows more about spells and lore and whatnot of this city, some say she'd lived for many many years, though she herself does not tell her true age."

"We'll go see her" John said getting up to leave, "and thanks for your help, oh, sorry for the intrusion" John and Rodney left the Govenor alone in his office, he smiled, those men had no idea what really happened to their friend.

Outside the courthouse Rodney stopped John, "you think that guy was, you know, on the level?" he asked.

"Well, it's hard to say for sure, he looked really busy and all you know." John said as he and Rodney started walking again, this time slower, "Though now that you mention it he did seem a little queasy about us being there."

"You think he is lying about this, Mannerosea?" Rodney asked.

"It's possible, but then you never know for sure." John said as he and Rodney neared the house where Teyla had taken off from them team, Ronon was waiting out in front of it, he had Teyla in his left hand as she tried to get out of his grip. She was making a sound that was a cross between cold blooded yowling and niormal human screaming bloody murder. "Well, I see you found Teyla." John said.

"Yeah, only she gave me one hell of a fight, acted as if she'd never seen a human before, much less one she knows." Ronon said as Teyla was balanced perfectly in the palm of Ronon's hand as she tried to get out of his grip, he wasn't even holding her tightly either.

"Well damnit then she's further along then we thought, and we've been here now what, not even ten minutes?" Rodney said, he noticed that Teyla had finally calmed down enough and thankfully Rodney had brought his tablet computer along, maybe Teyla could tell why she'd run off. "Here hold this a second would you Col." Rodney passed the computer to John then took Teyla from Ronon, she yowled again then soon quieted as she saw the light of Rodneys idea, "OK now, can you tell us why you took off like you did?" he asked Teyla.

Teyla typed out as clear as she could, "it started here."

"Well that isn't much" Ronon said.

"Yes, yes, not very much to go on yet enough of a start." Rodney said, he spoke to Teyla again, "what happened and where?"

Teyla typed out. "Behind this house, many other cats, I was... bitten by one, and... scratched by many others, then... getting out of the area I fell into what seemed to be a pond, only the water dried fast and was not cold nor was it hot, nor was I cold when I got out... at least I think that is what happened."

"OK so, many cats, bitten by one, scratched by many, fell into a pond of water, the water was not cold nor was it hot, plus you weren't cold when you rejoined up with us, but you were still still wet." Rodney said, repeating alot of what he just read as Teyla just sat with her front paws infront of her on the computer that John held, as Rodney held her. She waited as they three normal looking team mebers talked over her problem.

"I think we should see if anyone is home, after all, the man did say this... what's-her-name knew about what might have happened to Teyla." Ronon said.

"Yes but then it is not a questiion of what might have happened, but what actually did happen" Rodney said.

"OK then, I say we find out about what made Teyla into a cat by talking with..."

"Old Mannerosea, as the Govenor called the lady, assuming it is a lady he was talking about." Rodney said.

"Yes, assuming it was a lady." John and Ronon both echoed Rodney as Rodney took back his computer and put it on his back on the velcro so he wouldn't lose it. the team headed for the door to the house that Teyla had fallen down the stairs behind, Rodney was about to knock on the door when the door opened on its own, cautiusly entering the place Rodney called out, "hello? Anybody home?"

A voice from the far back part of the house could be heard chanting something about a Wraith doomsday or something.

Rodeny went on. "Hey, anyone here? we need some help? You see we..."

"Way to go Rodney, it is best to go and see the person talking." John said cutting Rodney off in mid speech as he moved past him, as he moved around Rodney John passsed Teyla back to him. Then John headed for where the voice was coming from, finding the owner of the voice seated inside a candle filled room, the woman had gone quiet as John appoarched the doorway.

Before John could speak Mannrosea spoke, "you seek help do you not?"

"Uh... yes actually we do, you see a friend of ours is a..." John said before getting cutoff.

"A friend of yours is now a cat" Mannrosea cut him off not looking his way, the woman turned to look to John, she looked much like a young Wraith woman but without the Wraith facial features, "Bring your friend forwards"

Rodney did so by setting Teyla on the floor, Teyla then entered the room around John's legs and hopped onto a seat in the room, something about this was not right, and Teyla knew it. Rodney spoke up, givng Teyla bit of hope, "can you uh... change her back?"

Mannrosea smiled, "not everything can I do Dr. McKay, your friend here is seen to you as a feline, which she also sees herself as, sadly this is not something I can reverse, she must see the one that did the deed of marking her as one of his own."

Rodney looked a bit confused, as did John and Ronon, "what?" the three asked at the same time, Teyla would have also asked only her voice was a soft questioning meow.

"Yes, you see, there is one of the Cats far below this city in the deep Dark, he is the leader and he sends out those he wants to make more of their kind from other humans, why he does this I know not, but then it would explain why there are so many people here and not many children." Mannrosea said.

John looked a bit thoughtful, "could you... uh hang on a vew minutes" he said he pulled Rodney and Ronon into a huddle, "OK gang, deep Dark, means only one thing, we wont be able to see, I'm unsure of Teyla though, I mean she is a cat and all, so she'd be able to see."

"So what do we do?" Ronon asked.

"Well for one thing, we don't wanna lose Teyla so..." John said.

"We go I take it?" Rodney said.

"We go." John said in response. then he broke up the huddle, turning to Mannrosea he started to say, "well, its set we--"

"You cannot go" Mannrosea said with a firm shake of her head.

"What do you mean we can't go?" Ronon asked.

"Only your friend may go, as she was marked by the Baeur, she was marked by the leader of the Feline Race we call the Elders." Mannrosea explained.

"So you're saying that Teyla has to go on her own as a cat down into the core of your planet to find this guy and convince him to let her come back to human form?" John asked, Mannrosea nodded and stood up, and picked up Teyla into her arms, the black, blue and purple feline squimed a few times as well as hissed and clawed, until Mannrosea handed her to Rodney. as Teyla felt most at home while in the cat body in Rodney's arms as he seemed to the type that loved animals, not that Teyla actualy _was_ an animal but then what did anyone know for sure?

"OK then, where is the entry way where we see Teyla for the last time?" John asked, not letting down his guard at all.

"Come this way." Mannrosea said leading the way to the backdoor and then from there outside, the stair way was still smashed through where Teyla fell the day before. "Set her down here." Mannrosea said as if giving an order.

Rodney did so, setting Teyla down on the rough wooden decking, Teyla went over to the busted up stair way and looked down, then looked back to John and the rest of the team, this was not a fun day, not fun at all, looking back down the stairway to the darkness below Teyla took one last look to the team watching her and then headed downwards.

Soon as Teyla was out of total view John took charge, "Ronon, you and Rodney head for the Jumper and let Dr. Weir know what's going on, I'm gonna talk to the Head Honcho of this place again and see if he has any insight to this mission." he said, Ronon and Rodney nodded and went back into the house, then once outside the front the three parted, Dex and McKay headed for the sureface and John headed for the City Hall.

Descending into the darkness Teyla found herself in a underground cavern. as well as able to walk on two legs, she started down the cavern thinking all the while, _OK Teyla, this looks like the place you fell into a few hours ago._ she thought seeing the area where she had landed, she neared the pond she'd fallen into the day before and noticed the thing was fully dry. "Be aware, things are not always as they seem." a voice said, making Teyla sping around on her feet, looking for the speaker, "who is there?" she asked, her voice sounding like a meow yet she understood herself clearly. "Who is here?" she asked again looking around in a full circle. not seeing anyone she stood with her back to the supposedly dry pond behind her. Which was, in a word, bad. "Hello?" Teyla called out again.

A mist showed up as a cat stepped out, it was Mannrosea, though Teyla didn't know it was her then, Mannrosea had the skill and the power to change into the same form as Teyla was in, only she could do so at will. "Things are not always as they seem." Mannrosea repeated herself before fading into a mist and rushing at Teyla, making her backpedal fast and fall once more into the pond, the mist faded away as Mannrosea headed back up to the city to await the rest of the team.

Teyla threashed in the neck deep(as in human neck deep) water. she finally pulled her self out and out of habbit went to pull her hair out of her face when she felt her hand, her _human_ hand, against her face, _what the?_ Teyla stared at her right hand, it looked nomarl like it always did, then it slowly changed, growing thick fur then seeming to shrink down to the housecat sized paws she had when she woke up, _OK this is wierd, lets see, down here you can walk on two feet, when you swim you change back into a human, then once you dry off you switch back into this body, gotta find this... Baeur guy and get him to help me._ Teyla pulled herself to her hind feet and started feeling along the side of the cavern as she was able to see better and better as she headed deeper into the caverns.

What seemed like days later but was only an hour Teyla heard the sounds of machinery running, along with voices yelling, sounding like something she could understand clearly though when she found the owners of the voices and peeked out of the cavern tunnel she noticed that the speakers were actually cats much like herself, only these cats walked on two lets and carried weapons, Teyla pressed herself against the tunnel wall and listened to the two speaking felines.

"When do you think the newcomer is gonna get here?" one of them asked, clearly a male voice.

"What do you care Mannerva?" a female voice snapped back, "The newcomer is to be placed under the care of the one that turned her, and that is me."

"I am only here because Maeur ordered me to watch you, after all you are Baeur's only child, Vaeur you know that." Mannerva said to the female as Teyla listened in.

_They are waiting for me?? Why?_ Teyla wondered as the one called Vaeur spoke up, "Mannerva, keep my father out of this, he does not know that I changed another, yet." there came a grunt that was not of complaint nor of disagreement, just a 'meh' like sound.

"Then if your father does not know, then why are you awaiting the newcomer? Why do you stand here waiting for one he did not turn himself?" Mannerva asked, seeming to prod the female for info, "you do know the penalty for turning one without his graces to do so."

"Mannerva, what happens to me or the one I turned is my troubles, not yours, head back to the surface, most surely the nwecomer has lost her way already for I have been waiting all week for her return." Vaeur said as the male threw a stone past Teyla that shattered against the wall

"Fine, I will head foir the city above, if or when the news of the newcomer leaks out, I donnot want to be around when the results happen." Mannerva said.

When Vaeur spoke of time being a full week it had Teyla thinking, _I've been underground for a week? but I did not feel tired nor did I sleep much, if at all._ Teyla then thought it was best to show herself before things got any worse between the two felines by what looked like a railing overlooking the machinery in the large cave like room below. "hello" she said in a shy sounding voice as she stepped into voice of the two felines that were bickering.

"Well, it seems that I have no need to head for the city above, other then to avoid the results of you two later this day." Mannerva said as he saw Teyla appear out of the tunnel, he then trotted off down the tunnel that Teyla just came out of without another word.

Vaeur spoke, "you are the one I turned?"

Teyla nodded, not saying anything yet. this was just too crazy.

"What are you called?" Vaeur asked Teyla as the larger feline walked in a circle around Teyla.

"I am Teyla." Teyla said not trying to hide the fact that she was fully scared as to what was going to happen next.

"Mmhm, indeed you are the one that I... bit if you remember, it is not every day that a Human falls into our world, when one does things must be done," the feline woman stoped her circling of Teyla and stared her in the face, "I took a risk in turning you, shame you fell into the pond though, so soon after my bite, if you had not you would be here already and we would have not had this little talk." Vaeur said in a sad sounding voice, "I only hope my father will let you live, if not only put you through the games."

Teyla looked to Vaeur confused, "why did you do this to me? I have a life up there, I'm not from this world. I'm from another world, through the Ring." she tired to explain, only to get more confused, as well as angery.

"Well first off, you invaded our home, therefore the only thing we could do at the time was to bite and claw you until you left or had changed, only you fell into the pond while we were clawing and biting you, which meant we had to leave you alone, it appears that the pond water only makes you human as long as you are wet." Vaeur said in a dark sounding tone as she went on, "Then, you left us went back to the city above, meaning that you were more human then we thought youd be, however the change didn't take too long I see."

Teyla looked to the feline woman with a stoney glare, "I had a life before this... change!" she cried out in anger at Vaeur, "I want to go back!"

Vaeur shook her head, "you can't, not unless my father says you can." She said, already reggreting biting Teyla in the hip the day before.

"Then where is your father? I want to be a human again, I can't stand being a..." Teyla broke off as she tried to think clearly of what had actually happened the day before, the time before she was bitten, as well as how she fell into the felines den.

Vaeur finished her thought, "you cannot stand being a feline like the rest of us?"

Teyla nodded, this time sad that she couldn't even remember what she did to even fall into the felines world. "I want to be human again, who do I have to see to become a human like I was before?"

Vaeur crossed her arms as she looked to Teyla, who stood there in front of Vaeur without a stitch of colthing on as her own colthing was actually under the fur(hence the blue and purple markings on the long sliky fur.) "First what you need, is some clothes, you can't go walking around Vayniar city in only your fur." the feline said grabbing Teyla by the arm and taking her to what looked like a well made guardhouse near the tunnel.

Teyla gave a small cry that sounded like something between a swear word and complete confusion as she was pulled into the guardhouse by Vaeur, this was too much, fist falling nito the feline world the day before, then being bitten by the one she was actually _talking_ to. Teyla ran paw like hand through her fur like hair as she tried to think things through, these cats wore clothes?? _Well actually more like robes from what it looks like._ Teyla thought giving Vaeur a dirty look at being grabbed, she noticed by the gas powered lights that Vaeur wore brown to red robes, tied off at the waist by a wide belt.

Vaeur went over to a sleeping male guard, "Lazybones! Wake up!" the she-cat shouted into the sleeping cat's ears.

"Yeaaahh!!! Vaeur, don't do that! I'm not as young as I used to be you know" Lazybones said, his real name was Nayfairos but he slept on the job so much the Baeur himself named him Lazybones, the name stuck. "Other then giving me cardiac arrest what do you need?" then he saw Teyla, "why hello, and who might you be?"

"That's not needed for you to know, you live here now right?" Vaeur asked.

"Yes lass I live here, too old to go back to Vayniar City." Lazybones said, "What of it?" Lazybones was old sure, but then even though he was talking with the daughter of the Baeur himself he treated her like any child that came by his place.

"I need a robe and a belt for my friend here." Vaeur said jerking a claw at Teyla who merely looked a bit shy at being with two felines that had robes on, but she herself was stark naked in her fur, which actually covered a lot.

"Robe and a belt huh, you know where the robes are, go ahead" Lazybones made no move to get off his bed so Vaeur once again grabbed Teyla and dragged her to the other room as Lazybone once more nodded off to sleep. After about a minute of digging through a odd looking closet Vaeur handed Teyla dark green robe and a wide tan colored belt, "put this on." Vaeur said.

Teyla did as she was told, then she asked as she put the belt on, "when do I get to return to my life up there?" she pointed upwards as if saying, "I want to go back home."

Vaeur nodded, "fine, I'll take you to my father, only he can change you back." Vaeur said leading the way out of the guardhouse and past the out like stone-through-a-window Lazybones, once outside the guardhouse Vaeur started down a path that led down to the floor far below, "I just hope he doesn't kill you while doing it." she said mostly to herself as Teyla matched pace with Vaeur.

Teyla however heard the words that Vaeur spoke, "what do you mean? what will he do to me if he does not let me go back?" she asked as the two made it down the stairs to the cavern floor and started down what seemed to be a well used road.

"Baeur will most likely say no and put you in the Games for wanting to go back to what you once were, though if you manage to live through the games he might say you can go back." Vaeur said in a worried voice.

"Games?" Teyla asked as the two walked down the well used road to what looked like a gatehouse. "What are these... games?"

"The Games test strength over speed, along with size and pure anger towards another, moth likely thing that would happen to you should the Baeur say no to going back to being a human is to go through the games, I'll plead with him for you to return to human form, I'll give the idea that if you live through the Games, you can return, I just hope he likes that idea rather then leave you like this and wanting t ogo back to your old life." Vaeur said, still sounding worried.

"Then why are you worried?" Teyla asked as the two neared the gathouse to the city and were let through without a problem, "do you worry that I will not live through these...Games?"

Vaeur came to a stop, "It's not that, I'm am worried about what will happen to you even if you manage to live, though I am more worried of what the Baeur will do to me." she said.

"What would he do to you?" Teyla asked looking around at the vast city _this place is huge, I have never seen anything like this before._ Teyla thought as she waited Vaeur's answer.

"The Baeur is my father, if he finds out that I turned you without him knowing before hand that I was going to turn a newcomer, he'd either have me tortured in the city center along side you, or at the very least have me banished to the city above to live life as a humans pet, which is not so bad as the human I pick would understand me." Vaeur said, "he would never put me to the Games as I am not a fighter, I'm merely a hunter and a thinker."

"Well, you sure have a lot of venom in your bite" Teyla said rubbing the place that Vaeur had bitten her.

Teyla's comment made Vaeur smile, "Don't worry, at the very least if he has you put through the games and you live and I have to be sent away..." Vaeur looked to Teyla, "... could I come with you?"

That question made Teyla start thinking, _Rodney has a cat, and I'm no good with animals myself, maybe if she could come back with me both Rodney and I could take care of her, only I just hope no-one minds my bringing her._ Teyla thought, then she asked, what is your name?

Vaeur turned to Teyla, "My name is Vaeur."

_That's an Athosian name!_ Teyla thought, then after a minute she spoke, "if you are to be sent away, and I am allowed to return to the life i had, you are more then welcome to come with me, I just hope you donnot mind going through the Stargate."

"The Stargate, what is that?" Vaeur asked, Teyla just looked at her, how could this woman never hear of the Stargate?? "I've never been further then the pond you fell into, tell me, what is this... stargate?"

"Well, it is hard to explain, but in simple form, it acts as a doorway to another planet, another planets hundreds of thousands of miles away." Teyla tried her best to explain the Stargate to Vaeur then she stopped, thinking that she was actually swamping the other feline with too much information.

"Then if what you say is true, and after i turned you, as well as after you fell into the pond, you went back to the... Stargate, and went to another planet, while I was waiting for you to come to the guardhouse at the tunnel to the city above for over a week." Vaeur said, that comment took Teyla off her guard as she gave Vaeur a confused look the same look she gave John Sheppard when they first met.

"What do you mean? I was bitten by you only yesturday afternoon." Teyla said, clearly confused.

"By your standards it was only yesturday that I turned you, only by ours it was a week and one day ago, time goes much faster where then in the City Above." Vaeur explained at the exact instant yelling was heard and six soldiers appeared. Vaeur stood straight as she could and asked the leader of the soldiers, "what is it?"

"There was word of a newcomer, one not turned by the grace of the Baeur himself, we searched Vayniar City and did not find the newcomer nor did we find you, your father wishes to see you and the newcome together." the Captain of the Guard said. He pointed to Teyla, "she is not known to us, for we have never seen her before, who is she?"

"This is Teyla, a good friend of mine" Vaeur lied looking to Teyla with a pleading look not to say anything of their talk, Teyla thankfully got the message and merely nodded to the guards as if saying hello to them.

"Then she is the newcomer, she must first me the Baeur before going anywhere or talking to anyone, that includs you as well Vaeur you know thing to be true!" the Captain of the Guard said in a stern voice as two more felines appeared to take Teyla prisoner. Teyla made no move to resist, _I am so dead_ was all she thought as both she and Vaeur were knocked out.

-----------------------

Up in the city above John entered the City Hall for the third and what he hoped, and final time, he went straight to the same office he and McKay had invaded only mere minutes ago, "Yo Head Honcho Nutball, you around?" John called as he entered the outer office.

"Come in" came the Govenors voice.

John entered the main office and there he saw the Govenor with a grey cat in his lap, "hey sorry for the sudden replay but I have a quest I wanted to ask you that Mannrosea brought up." John said this tie not sitting down at all.

"By all means Col Sheppard, please ask your question." the Govenor said.

"OK I'll be blunt in asking this." John said, "Where are the kids? You have many adults, but no kids around." John said keeping a hand on his P-90 as he spoke, the cat responded to the question with a odd look.

"For being blunt you know how to ask the right questions Col Sheppard, I'll tell you where the children are, but you must primise me you will not intrude on their domain the way your friend did a week ago." the Govenor said. "Many years ago, this planet was once home to a colony of a very hidden race that called themselves Vayneer, in lesser terms we started calling them Catfolk. over a thousand years had passed and we lived side by side with no anger towards the other. Then when some of their children disappeared..."

"They blamed your people" John cut in.

"Yes, they blamed us and at first requested that we send them our children to make up for the loss of their own. Sadly the Catfolk lost more then what we could give, so we agreed that when every child reachs their tenth year they are to go to Old Mannrosea to be let down the stair to the city below, it has been this way for fifteen generations now." The Govenor said.

"So you are saying that when kids reach ten years old, they become a cat never to be seen again?" John asked.

"No Col Sheppard, this cat you see on my lap, is my son Jimire, he is now going on fourteen in a few months and will return to me as a human on his fourteenth birthday." the Govenor said.

"uh...hi there" John waved to the cat in the Govenors lap, then he looked back to the Govenor, "but then, why did my friend get turned into a cat?"

"Most likely thing that happen Col Sheppard is that she intruded upon the Catfolks domain, when one of our own people intrude on their world, they defend their world with their life, most likely biting the person that enters the place, hopefully however you friend can be turned back into Human form." Govenor said as the cat hopped from the mans lap to the desk and the Govenor stood, "but between us and my son, I worry for my daughter, she was last seen near the ever pond just last week when your friend was seen somewhat wet, I belive it was my own daughter that turned your friend, though I do hope it was not her. But I do hope your friend returns to you, I have many things I must do before I retire for the night."

"Hey thanks for the info, I gotta go." John said leaving fast to get out of the office and back to Rodney and Ronon, somehow if Teyla was turned by the daughter of the Govenor, and now Teyla was gone deep under his feet... things were just too crazy to think about. He found Ronon and Rodney outside Mannrosea's place, "OK guys, what's the deal?"

"Stargate wont dail out not enough power to make a hookup to Atlantis even to send a radio signal." Rodney said.

"And that's bad?" John asked.

"Very bad, hell we don't even know how much time has passed on Atlantis compared to here." Rodney said looking to his watch, "from what my watch says we've been here almost half an hour, but by what some people say we've been here alomst a day and a half."

"Well, I just spoke with the Head Guy here, he said the main reason why they don't have very many kids around." John said, he then told Ronon and Rodney everything.

"So, what happened to Teyla was not because of falling into something?" Ronon asked.

"Seems that way, he also said something about his own daughter being the one that bit Teyla and made her into a cat." John said. "Seems that these people either human or no, don't care about the concequences at all." he finished.

"Well, that's bad." Ronon said.

"Yes, yes, very bad. What about Teyla, is she dead or not?" Rodney asked.

"Sorry Rodney, I forgot to ask" John said.

"OK then, what do we do while we wait?" Rodney asked.

"Well, I guess we might as well find a place to stay, unless you wanna stay in the jumper over night up top." John said.

"Lets find a place here that has food." Rodney said, John nodded and the team headed for what looked like an Inn.

---------------------------------

Teyla woke up, this time she woke to her head throbbing with pain and Vaeur laying on the ground next to her, Teyla rubbed the place she was hit, as she did so she looked around the cell, there was one guard outside, along with a very large male cat, the large male notced Teyla move to get up and left the cell, saying as he did so, "have the handmaids clean them up, get them some robes and have them ready to meet the Baeur wthin the hour." the guard nodded and called for two other females to get Teyla and Vaeur ready to meet Vaeur's father. Within the hour the two were entering what seemed to look like a palace. Teyla took in the place as she looked around as she and Vaeur walked to see the Baeur sitting on what looked a lot like the Control Chair back at Atlantis.

Baeur looked first to his daughter, his eyes showed anger in them, "My daughter, I have been told that you have turned another without my grace for doing so, now you have brought the one you turned to this very city. What have you to say for yourself?" Baeur asked.

"Father, if you would listen to her request she has for you you will not worry of seeing her again." Vaeur said seeming to grab Teyla and put her in between the Baeur and his daughter.

"Very well, then, what is it you request of me?" The Baeur asked Teyla, looking to the former Athosian Human.

"I was told that only you can return me to what I was before this." she pointed to herself, somewhat mad. "Can you...?" she started to ask when the Baeur cut her off.

"No, you cannot return to what you once was so soon." he said.

"Father!" Vaeur broke in. "Perhaps if she were to live through a test, perhaps she could return to her former life in the City Above?"

"And why would she live through the Games? if she were to die in them she would die a Elder like every other one of us!" the Baeur thoundered angerly.

"But what if she were to live? Would you grant her request then?" Vaeur pleaded, she wanted Teyla back as a Human by then as much as Teyla wanted to go back as a Human.

The Baeur looked to Teyla, then to Vaeur, "very well, if you live through the Games, you may return to being a Human. And you..." The Baeur turned to Vaeur, "I will talk to later. Guards!" Two feline soldiers appeared, "Take the newcomer down to the room before she is to go through the Games, and take Vaeur here with her, but only to watch"

"What?! Me?!!" Vaeur was shocked that her father would do such a thing, "I know it is not my place to speak of this, Even if Teyla does not live through the Games, what will happen to me? You know I cannot go through the Games. it is against the rules for you to force me to go through them. You..."

"Quiet you! I have to think of what to do to you, you know the penalty for doing what you did to turn her." Baeur pointed to Teyla, who looked to him seemingly horrified. "You face either torture in the city center with her, or you are to be banished from Vayniar City and killed on sight."

"But father, if Teyla should live and returns to her former life, and I am to be banished, can I not go with her back to her world?" Vaeur asked, hoping the huge cat would think over that idea.

The Baeur stopped the two guards from grabbing both Teyla and Vaeur, "hold for a moment men, I think Vaeur has an idea," The Baeur said thoughtfully, "I think you may have something there Vaeur, If your friend here lives through the Games, she will be allowed to return to the City Above, and you are to go with her, and to whomever she passes the care of you as a pet to you must be kind to and not turn, however now that you have been a Elder for a time now once you are human, you will have the skill should you wish to have it, to change back into this form." Baeur said speaking first to Vaeur then to Teyla. "I will only let you return to human form _if_ you live through the games." Baeur said to Teyla, who merely nodded, she made a mental note to herself to make it through whatever they threw at her.

A few minutes later Teyla found hwerself stripped down to just her fur as two Elders as they called themselves, helped her get into what looked like a suit of aror, but thankfully not full plate armor as Teyla wouldn't be able to even move in the stuff, she was given a lightwight light blue robe that allowed freedom of movement, tied off with a thin belt, as well as a pair of sandals as she was barefoot. "Good luck" the two felines said before opening the door that led to the Games floor.

When the city heard that one was to go through the Games, the place was filled to the fullest, they shouted things at Teyla as she walked to the center of the floor. there was a place that was covered in what looked like straw, there was another area that had what looked like an archery range, and still another that seemed to be made for sword fighting.

The Baeur stood up and spoke, and those watching died down into a quiet mermuring, "Teyla Emmagan, you were turned, yet you want to go back to the way you were, this I cannot do without something from you, therefore, if you can defeate all six of my men, you may go free and return to human form, if you fail to defeat all six of my men, you will be taken to the dugeons below the city and used as bait in the Games, do you understand?" at the words, "wanting to go back" the crowds started jeering at Teyla, they then stopped when they all saw Teyla nod her head, she understood the Baeurs terms, it was suicide.

Six huge Catfolk appeared at six different areas of the floor, each carried a weapon of some type, one caried a sword much like Ronon's, another carried an axe, two more carried spears, and one had a whip, and the last had both a whip and a sword. And Teyla was weaponless.

_OK one axe, two whips, two spears and two swords, who to take on first, _Teyla thought looking from one soldier to the next turning in a complete circle as the crowds jeered and started yelling things, most likely for the soldiers to win, Teyla then took in her srroundings, maybe she could make a makeshift weapon, two of the soldiers came running at Teyla as she made the first move of heading for the archery area, one had a sword the other had a spear, the spear carrier swung the long weapon like a baseball bat aiming for Teyla's legs, as if not thinking Teyla jumped above the incoming blade and then ran up the shaft of the weapon and dove off the back of the soldier, much to the dismay of the crowd that she was still standing. Teyla ran for the archery area, narrowly missing getting whipped as she did so, she dove behind a archery target and grabbed at the walking stick like piece of wood, _mhm, perfect!_ Teyla thought as she swung the staff and caught a soldier behind the leg, then wacked the soldier in the back of the head to knock him out, she didn't want anyone dead if she could help it.

When the first soldier went down and out cold, the crowds started making bets of if Teyla would make it through to the end. Within one full hours time there was only one soldier left, and Teyla was starting to get tired, she'd been whiped and cut all over her body, and the only one that was left was the axe user.

The two stared at the other for what seemed like hours, maybe even days, the soldier was in his prime and not even fought her yet, and Teyla was wore out in full after fighting five amazingly trained soldiers, sometimes in pairs and sometimes not, she was breathing hard and was sore all over, then, after what seemed like the longest time, the last soldier merely left the arena floor, the Games were over, Teyla had won. Teyla looked to the place where the Baeur sat with his daughter Vaeur watching from his side.

"Teyla, you have fought and lived, you have also won the Games, good job." when the Baeur finished Teyla didn't even nod, she just, collapsed to the arena floor in a heap of torn and bloody fur.

Teyla was carried from the arena floor by the same two that got her ready for the Games as it were, though she was out cold and bleeding, they laid her on a bed and stripped her to her fur then started to clean her of the blood before she was to leave for the City Above. Vaue entered and ordered the two smaller felines to leave, leaving Vaeur alone with Teyla.

Vaeur took a cloth and pressed it to Teyla bleeding forehead, pressing the thing to a cut to stop the bleeding, "I cannot get over the fact that you won the Games, now if you wake up I'll be even happier for you." she muttered to herself.

Teyla moaned and opened her eyes, "am I dead?"

Vaeur struggled not to laugh but her voice came out cheery sounding, "no you are not dead, just badly wounded."

"Oh, where am I?" Teyla asked.

"Well for one thing, you lived through the games really well, I am stunned by your skill when in battle, small world that you want to go back to your old life, but I guess you'd want to, after all, you never planned it nor are you from this world." Vaeur said pressing the cloth to Teyla forhead again. "but then I turned you into what you are, so much of the blame is on me for your sadness." Vaeur said admitting to Teyla that she had made a mistake in biting her.

"So what happens now?" Teyla asked, just as the Baeur entered the room.

"Well, for one thing, I will grant your request that you be able to return to your human form and life, however if you like you will have the skill to change into this form at will, this is given to those that leave us after their time with us down here in Vayniar city. but donnot worry, it is not to be a curse that the change happens on its own, or when you are embrassed of something, instead only when you trhink of it will the change happen, but you must go now, else when you arrive at the City Above you will be too far an Elder to return to human form." he said, "you leave now, for time is moving fast for you to tarry here any longer." Baeur turned to Vaeur, "and you are to go with her, you may return if you are told to of which yopu must have proof of, so that said I wish for you to leave now rather then later, the guards will help you out of the city as the crowds will want to get at you for winning the Games." he then left them alone in the room, the crowd outside could be heard through the window.

"Well, I guess we do as he says, can you walk?" Vaeur said standing to leave, she put a few things away, knowing that the room would never be used again for a long time.

"I think so." Teyla said getting up, she'd have to get used to being a cat sooner or later, because for all she knew she'd be stuck as a cat for the rest of her life. once she had her bearings Teyla headed for the door folling Vaeur as the other woman led the way to the outside, there were gurads lining the road they were to take to the tunnel, the two headed off for the tunnel as well as Lazybones guardhouse.

---------------------------------------------

Up in the city above Rodney sat at a table with John as Ronon stood by the door, "I think I know why this planet wasn't in the database back at Atlantis, it didn't show up until we took that Wraith datastrip last year, meaning that the Atlantis database must have been incomplete" Rodney said.

"THat's not possible is it?" John asked.

"Theoractically, no, but then they could have had repositories around just like in the Milky Way and the Wraith got ahold of one somehow." Rodney said as Ronon came to the table, "oh hi, feet finally get tired of being stood on for so long?" he asked stupidly he had a funky smile on his face as he spoke.

Either Dex was ignoring Rodney, or he didn't hear him he said, "I just saw that old woman, she was entering her house."

"Did you see Teyla?" Rodney asked.

"I thought I told you to take it easy and just relax?" John said to Ronon,, then he nodded, and reapeated what Rodney said.

"No, I didn't see anyone other then the woman, she looked... different" Ronon said.

"Really? howso?" Both Rodney and John asked at the same time.

"She had a tail, and what looked like fur, but it was the same woman" Ronon said.

"Great so now what?" Rodney asked.

"Well, we wait a bit longer, no use getting worried for nothing." John said.

"Yeah you're right, best to get a room and stay the night." Ronon said.

Rodney looked shocked, "You mean, just give up? as in, wait until finds us?" He asked.

"Yup" John said, "now stop worrying about Teyla already and relax, she can take care of herself." Rodney then shut up and tried to relax.

-----------------------------

Teyla and Vaeur reached the tunnel, soon Teyla would be back with her friends. "We have to walk on all fours now." Vaeur said as if warning Teyla not to try and walk like a human just yet, Teyla just noded and the two entered the tunnel, and soon the two came ot the pond within three hours of a very slow yet very steady pace, not stopping to take a break as Teyla slowly lost to the feline side of her current body, by time they reached the pond Teyla had all but lost to the feline being that she was, her mind and her name were the only things she remembered clearly.

Seeing the pond Teyla was at first not wanting to enter it, that is, she didn't want to fall into the thing as Vaeur gave her a strong show into the very deep water, poking her head above the water Teyla glared at Vaeur, "you did not have a need to do that" she said somewhat angery at getting wet.

Vaeur didn't say anything as she helped Teyla out of the water, other then, "there is the stair, we must go up now."

The pair headed to the stairway then headed up it, as she went up Teyla fought with her mind to stay strong and keep what she knew dear to her and not to lose her mind to that of a cat, she wanted to be human again, and so, with that last thought fighting t ostay alive as the mind of the feline slowly creeped in, Teyla climbed each step, as she did so, each step seemed to take forever to pass under her feet.

Soon the pair made it to the top, and to the city above, as well as to see Mannrosea waiting for both of them:"I was begging to lose hope, come" the old woman said picking up Teyla, which was a bad idea as Teyla instantly started yowling and threashing around in Mannrosea's strong grip, unable to break free, while at Mannrosea's feet Vaeur pleaded with Teyla to stop fighting the woman, though her pleading was in vain Teyla did soon stop threashing around as the efects of the pond took over and within a half a minute Teyla was limp as a rag in the old womans arms.

Mannrosea entered her home with Vaeur close on her heels and took Teyla to a bed on the upper floor, laying her on the bed in such a way that her head was on a pillow, Vaeur jumped ont othe bed to stay near Teyla, as if guarding her while she slept. "Come on Teyla, you gotta wake up soon" she meowed, though Mannrosea understood Vaeur clearly.

Mannrosea then left the room and her home and went in search of Teyla friends, knowing full well that they were still on the planet as she had taken the power crystals from both the puddlejumpers DHD as well as the normal DHD, meaning that they could not return home without their friend at all until she returned. She found them in the Inn, and went right to their table and sat down, "Your friend has returned, though she is asleep now."

"She's human again?" al three men at the table asked.

Mannrosea shook her head, "sadly no, she put up one hell of a fight though when I picked her up as you can see." she lifted her hand that she picked up Teyla with, it was all bloddy and cut up. "sadly your friend has gone what we call, To Them, meaning she is no longer capible of human thought. However, she was very wet when I picked her up, meaning she has fallen opnce more into the pond at the bottom of the stair."

"So her going down there didn't help any?" John asked somewhat mad that Teyla was still a cat.

"There is, however, another feline that has come with your friend to the surface, most likely was banished from Vayniar City when she was found to have changed your friend, sad thing that she does not remember me, I only hope she does not attack you like she did me." Mannrosea said before standing to leave, "I want you to come to my home and take your friend with you yto your home from whence you came. I also have something that you will need for the trip." She then led the remaining human members of the team to her home and to Teyla and Vaeur.

Teyla hadn't changed a bit, if at all, other then she slowly started to change, not in outward appearance though she did seem to get heavier as Rodney picked her up into his arms, "Oh boy, she's heavy!" he said as he almost dropped his sleeping limp as a rag friend to the floor, "We gotta get her back to Atlantia" he saidhoming to throw Mannrosea off the idea that the team was from Atlantis itself.

"OK then. lets go, thank you" John said to Mannrosea before turning to Rodney who asked.

"You said you had something for us?" Rodney said holding Teyla by that time on his shoulder like one would hold a baby as Teyla was slowly getting heavier by the minute. "I really think we should get back home now" he said pointing to the rapidly getting heavier Teyla on his shoulder.

"Of course, only your friend, though asleep is returning to her former self again, though ti will take time, and as you say, you must leave now, take this with you" Mannrosea handed Rodney a small flat crystal, it was from the puddlejumper, Rodney nodded and the team, plus Vaeur left the underground city and headed for Atlantis.

Soon as the team arrived in the Jumper Bay Carter was waiting and saw that Rodney was having a bit of trouble carrying the rapidly yet still slowly chaning Teyla in his arms as her paws had taken on a more human look to them, "get her on a stretcher!" Carter ordered as a Medical team set up the requested equipment and Rodney set Teyla on the thing.

A voice broke in, a voice the team hadn't heard since the explosion that nearly killed Teyla not seven months ago. it was Carson Beckett, and without even stopping to even say hello to anyone he got right to work, he had Teyla in the Isolation Room with microphones so they could listen in if she spoke in her sleep within half a minute. Even though Carson was against it, Vaeur was dead set against leaving Teyla's side until Teyla said otherwise, but then she could not tell anyone that, and she actually felt right at home in Rodney's arms.

Nighttime came and morning followed, if Atlantis was going at the same time as Vayniar City Teyla would have been a cat for a grand total of two weeks, though by time morning came Teyla was, for the most part, back to her old self, though there was still a thin layer of fur on her skin, she was herself again.

Teyla laid on the bed of the recovery room she had been moved to while she slept, Vaeur was sleeping near her feet, curled up in a little ball of fur. Teyla woke up, again, this time everything seemed normal, as if it was all a bad dream, she heard a steady purr and looked to where the sound came from, and there she saw her only feline friend that belived in her to become human again, which Teyla now was.

Carson appeared in the doorway, "hello love, how're you feeling?" he asked.

Teyla stared at Carson as if she was seeing a ghost, her eyes wide she stuttered, "Carson... but, you're dead... aren't you?"

Carson shook his head, "nope, I don't feel dead love, in fact I just got done telling Col Carter and Col Sheppard that I'm back, and I'm staying here." he said in his thick Scottish accent as he checked over the readouts on the monitors, "you ready to get up love or do you want to rest some more, i'm all for more rest."

Teyla looked to Vaeur as if wanting to hold her friend in her arms, she then asked in a quiet voice, "is it possible for me to recover from this point in my room? I'd like some time alone." her voice had a lot of moewing behind as she spoke, as she still didn't have her own voice back just yet.

"Fine with me." Carson said, and ten minutes later Teyla was in her own bed, though she still had some fur on her body, but it was slowly going away, and she held Vaeur in her arms.

There came a knock at the door, "enter" Teyla said, her voice back to normal, more so then it was when she talked with Carson, as she still had a strong moewing sound to it when she spoke with him not ten minutes ago. John, Ronon and Rodney entered, Teyla smiled thankfully they were more concerned for her welbeing then... other things, mostly that she lacked any clothes under the blanket.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as Vaeur was let lose by Teyla seeming to know that the three newcomers were friends.

"I am fine" Teyla said, and indeed she was, her hair had returned to it's normal brown hue from the furry likeness it was, "oh, and Rodney." Rodney looked to Teyla as if he'd once mor ebeen caught in the headlights of a car, "Thank you."

Rodney was confused, "for what?"

"The place I needed to use." Teyla said, "you remember, it is the same thing that Vaeur will need." Teyla smiled, Rodney was just so darned cute with that look.

"Oh, well, your welcome, and uh... sorry about that, you know, wanting you as a pet to give Tombs some company, I know it was stupid to think about but then seeing you under that bad made me think, hey look a friend for Tombs, guess I made a mistake right?" Rodney said stepping forwards and rubbing Vaeur behind the ears, "and who is Vaeur?"

"Me you silly Human." Vaeur said, everyone in the room though understood her even if her voice sounded like a meow as Rodney rubbed her head. "that feels good." Vaeur then said as an afterthought as Rodney seemed to hit the right place to rub on Vaeur's head.

"So, seeing that you are doing better then you were last night, as well as when we first saw you as a cat, I think we will hold off of the sparring sessions until you feel we should start up again." John said, "we will also leave you to yourselves." he added looking first to Ronon who was already at the door heading out and then had to grab Rodney and shove him out, and he followed behind, leaving Teyla alone with Vaeur.

Things were finally back to normal...

well... almost

_**Two weeks later**_

Teyla appeared in the doorway of the Gym, John was sparring with one of the Marines, for a few minutes, his back to her and Vaeur as the pair watched John seemed to keep the marine on his toes, as if he was Teyla, when the two were done Teyla spoke, "not bad"

John smiled as he handed his rods to the Marine then turned to Teyla, "so, you ready to spar or do you have something else on your mind?"

"Actually, Col Sheppard, I was hoping to show you something." Teyla said setting Vaeur on the window bench as she spoke.

"Really what?" John asked, already wondering what Teyla was going to show him.

"When I was granted my request to return to the way I am, I was given a gift, a gift that Vaeur has, Vaeur, if you will." Teyla motioned for Vaeur to show the gift they both had, as well as share a long hidden secret.

"Teyla and I are sisters" Vaeur said. she smiled as she shifted from housecat to human, she was a little taller then Teyla yet she was almost the same, as if they were twins. "and we both can be a feline when we want to, only I have to remain a feline as I am unable to stay a human for more then a few minutes at a time." Vaeur said somewhat sadly as she shifted back into a housecat form.

"Well, no matter the gift it may be, you are both friends of mine, as well as team members" John said, the nhe stood up and offered a hand to Teyla, "so, shall we sparr?" he asked.

Teyla smiled and tyook hold of his hand and got to her feet, "yes, lets sparr." she said.

The End...

_**Maybe**_...


End file.
